The Trix disamble
Plot All the Conman are after the argittrix witch has just arrived on earth Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Max Plumbers Villains Argit Simian Rojo Jerret Vreedle Brothers Incursions * Milleous * Attea Venom Aliens Used By Ben Diamondhead Brainstorm Eatell Triv a Transcript (Argit And The Vreedles Are Carrying boxs) Argit wait whats that Ahhhh yes Soon that will be mine Rojo Im sick of being in jail its Time for an escape (hits door it Opens and she is free she Runs) Hahahaha Fools (Ben And Rook Are Wallking) Rook ben After Defeating the mutons and malware do u think we should have a day off Ben nah (A shooting star falls) CRASH (Inside it lies the Argittrix) Jerret after getting Scared By Vilgax I have finally Returned Yes im here for the Argittrix Argit Jerret hows it been After Getting Destroyed or Scared by vilgax Jerret oh quiet good but now im solo its time to unleash my full fury Jerret Hand Over the Argittrix Argit no Ben EVREYBODY STOP Jerret Tennyson u again y r u here Ben to Stop u now what is this about Octogun Vreedle that argittrix soon it will be ours Argit what u betrayed me u vermins Rigomboid Vreedle And After qe get it we will Crash the earth with it Ben thats it its hero time (turns into Diamondhead) Diamondhead lets fight for it Rojo no Diamondhead Rojo how did u escape from prizen u dirtbag Rojo oh i did something simple (Argit picks up the Argittrix and turns into Argitfire) Argitfire Hahahaha (shoots diamondhead rook and the bountys) Simian oh no Rojo fuck up monkey man Jerret his Swampfire Diamondhead And im Diamondhead Argitfire now its Time to- Argit huh Diamondhead see not so eazy now Argit Argit Nevermind that benjy i have all ur Aliens lets try Argitback Diamondhead not if i have Anything to Say about that Ben oh man Argit haha ur human form Milleous Argit The Argittrick the Galvins Want it Ben Wtf Milleous the galvins will pay us if we deliver to em Ben who says Milleous Azmuth Ben thats Pigs Ass Argit its back online (turns into Argit Matter) Argitmatter Im Smart now ur planning to Betray em Milleous good guess Attea Attea (shoots Argit matter he turns back) Ben common Omnitrix yes (Ben turns into Brainstorm) Brainstorm milleous Milleous huh Brainstorm with my intelgentes i am supperior over u Milleous Is that right Brainstorm yes Milleous Attea Attea yes sir (shoots brainstorm he turns back and is knocked out) Ben uhhhh (Wakes up) what happend Rook we r back At the Plumbers headqauters Max and rojo Simian and the vreedles have been locked up Ben what about jerret and argit Max Argits missing milleous probably has him and jerret is missing too Ben fuck i let em get away Max not 3 of them thou Ben but the other 3 yes (Meanwhile) Milleous Once i take the Argittrix off u i will destroy u Argit u ratbag Attea and whos getting the Argittrix Milleous me Attea what u promised me Milleous i lied (Rook and ben are up near the bottom of the ship) Ben common upchuck (Ben turns into Eatell) Eatell oh man Rook be careful ben its a ship so dont waste the Atmosphere Eatell i wont (Eatell Jumps on the Ship) Milleous Reddy incursions sorry Argit if this Hurts (They Blast Argit then Eatell comes runninng in and eats the floor spitting it at the incursions) Milleous ugh shit Attea Attea yes (Eatell eats more floor and spits it out at atteas gun destroying it) Attea no my gun Milleous Thats it Eatell yes thats it old man (Eatell eats more floor Spitting it at milleous who Doges it) Milleous u cant defeat me Eatell maybe not but (eats more floor and Spits it out at the Ships contral pannel it Starts to fall to pices eatell grabs Argit And Then Escapes) CRASH CRASH CRASH (Later) (Argit is thrown into jail) Argit what did i do Max u tryed to steal a omnitrix Argit ugh curse u Ben so rook lets go to maccas Rook Maccas Ben yes maccas (Meanwhile Jerret Reports to the unknown villian) Jerret i failed Master Unknown Villian Very Well Its My Turn The End Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons